


Parentheticals

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's spoiled sweet, and you kinda... yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parentheticals

She’s spoiled sweet, and you kinda…

(She sends you a picture and she’s the most beautiful human you’ve ever seen, round all over and that smile gives you diabetes in your soul.

GG: It isn’t a very good picture, I’m afraid.

TG: omg janey

TG: ur so precious and ridonksulos

TG: *ridocnkulous

TG: *whatevs

TG: u r the cutest bffsy everr k

You wish you could snatch her out of time and space, maybe set up a window connecting her world to yours. The closest you can come are webcam chats and she wears the greatest mustaches, and you put on your robe and wizard hat because it makes her laugh, and she really does have a great laugh, all belly-deep and eye-crinkling. She talks to you so late at night, and you sing her lullabies like _Let Me Call You Sweetheart_ and _You Are My Sunshine_ and you wish so hard you could hold her and...)

…yeah.  


**Author's Note:**

> /Fingers crossed in hopes the formatting sticks/


End file.
